


Imposter isn't always the bad guy

by Spotted_Cerberus



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Green is Smith, Interrogation, Rape, Red is Ray, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Torture, Whipping, Yellow is Marcus, imposter isn't the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_Cerberus/pseuds/Spotted_Cerberus
Summary: Yellow and Green are damn sure that Red is the final imposter, and they're willing to get anything to make him confess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Imposter isn't always the bad guy

Several weeks ago, twenty people boarded the IGSS Pacifico, eager to begin their voyage and map out the stars. They had all been worried- why wouldn't they be? Cases of imposters were rising- but everything seemed to be going well. They ejected two imposters, and they knew from interrogation that there was a third. But whoever they were, they were being far smarter than their companions. There had not been a single death or sabotage since the second imposter, Violet, had been ejected.

Marcus was certain the final imposter was Ray.

Ray, the man who wore the red suit, was withdrawn and shy. He never spoke up at meetings, always took his meals to the barracks, and also never did any tasks. Marcus had seen Ray "having trouble with" or just plain faking tasks at least ten times. But, whenever he and Smith tried to bring it up at meetings, they were always shot down with lack of evidence.

But they knew that Ray was the final imposter.

It had been all too easy to lure him into a little known storage room under one of the reactors. From there, he'd been overpowered, knocked out, and hung from the ceiling by his wrists. When he'd woken, he'd tried to scream and, when he realized he had been gagged, thrashed for a full five minutes before seeming to wear himself out.

Marcus ran a hand through his short, blond hair and smirked and the terrified imposter. "Looks like we have you at a disadvantage, imp."

Ray didn't try to speak. Even if he did, the sock stuffed into his mouth and the duct tape binding his lips together would have made it impossible to understand. He stared at them, red eyes so wide with fear that they could see their reflection in them, silently pleading with them to let him down.

They did not let him down.

"This is your final chance to admit you're the imposter, Ray," Marcus warned, striding over to the tray of tools he'd thought to bring down before and choosing a recently-sharpened scalpel. He held the tool up in the sparse light, making sure the sharp edge glinted properly. Terrified tears began to stream down Ray's pale face, but he didn't try to speak.

One shouldn't find fun in trying to keep your crew members safe from imposters, but oh, Marcus and Smith were looking forward to this.

"Hard way it is." Macus went back over to Ray, looking up and down his bare chest (his suit had been discarded early on, leaving him in only his black briefs) before deciding to start just below his rib cage. He pressed the sharpened tip to the thin skin, then pushed. Blood began to pour from the wound almost instantly. He sliced under Ray's bottom rib, relishing the muffled screams he got. He moved up, along the dent between two lower ribs, and did the same.

By the time the wake-up bell had sounded, Marcus had cut Ray in the same way all over his ribs, careful not to do too much damage. When he finally cleaned the scalpel and put it down, Ray's sobs of pain became sobs of relief.

"Don't go anywhere," Smith taunted, grabbing a syringe from the tray. Ray's eyes widened and he tried to put some distance between himself and whatever the hell was in that needle, but since only the tips of his toes touched the floor, he couldn't get far. The syringe was roughly stuck into his arm,whatever was inside it plunged into him.

And then, oblivion.

That night, once everyone was back in bed, Marcus and Smith snuck back to the reactor. Ray tried to cringe away from them when they entered, but he couldn't get far. His eyes were wide, terrified, glazed from exhaustion and pain.

How delicious it was for him to be in such a state when they hadn't even started.

"Are you ready to confess?"  Ray nodded wildly and tried to say something. Was one night of torture really all it took? Pathetic. Marcus ripped off the tape and yanked out the sock. "Well?"

"HELP!" Ray shouted. "SOMEO-" Smith punched him in the gut, hard, and the air flew from Ray's lungs. Marcus stuffed the sock back in and applied some more tape.  Okay, so maybe Ray wasn't as pathetic as they thought. He should have known an imposter would never give himself up so easily. Luckily, he had time, endless patience, and a nice array of tools.

He backhanded Ray as hard as he could, leaving a vivid red mark on his cheek. Ray groaned, eyelids fluttering. "The room is sound-proof, imp. You just made a big mistake." He grabbed a heavy metal mallet from the tray, testing its weight in his hands. Where to hit- legs, crotch, ribs, face- Knee!

He swung the hammer, striking Ray's left knee with a beautiful CRUNCH! Ray shrieked, and he hit the other knee even harder. He went for the ribs next, four devastating blows to just them and one that hit the left clavicle, too. Then the hips, shattering the left and at the very least cracking the right. The groin, the thighs, the elbows-

He wasn't quite sure when Ray passed out, but he knew that he continued striking every vulnerable (but non-lethal) area on the imp's body long after, until he was bored.

"Tt, this won't do," he sighed, lifting Ray's chin up a bit. Thankfully, he'd prepared for this. He rooted around in the box he'd stolen from medbay, finding a vial marked "Reawkener." Smith loaded it into a syringe and shot it into Ray, and Ray gasped awake. Then instantly regretted gasping when his damaged ribs screamed. "Welcome back. Smith, your turn."

Smith grinned, grabbing a a wicked rubber cat-o-nine-tails from the tray and advancing on Ray. "Had this made specially for dealing with your type. Last one I used it on broke after three strikes. I really hope you'll last longer."

After forcing Ray to to so his back was to them, Smith swung. Several streaks of dark red appeared across Ray's back and he screamed, music to their ears. Smith swung again, and again, almost dancing as he created lash after lash on Ray's back. He even aimed a few strikes to the backs of Ray's thighs. Chest was too risky, they didn't want to accidentally cut his throat, so they used a knife to carve intricate patterns into whatever undamaged skin there was. Ray screamed until his voice was gone, and then he just sobbed.

When Marcus checked the time, he was surprised to see that they had only a few minutes until the wake-up bell. How the time had flown! He knew that Ray had noticed it, too, because the imp relaxed.

That wouldn't do.

He grabbed a shock collar from the tray and fastened it around Ray's pale throat. Then, he held up the remote for Ray to see, and Ray's eyes went wide again. "Scared? You should be. See you tonight."

As Marcus went through his day, he occasionally pressed the remote, set the various shock intensities, and a smile came to his face every time he thought about how scared Ray must be.  _ He should be scared. Imp picked the wrong ship to mess with. _

Whenever he had free time, he researched new interrogation methods, looking for things that would cause a lot of pain but wouldn't kill. He wrote down denailed, pulling teeth, mutilation... And then his eyes fall on something so deliciously horrible that he visibly grins.

Oh, he couldn't wait for tonight.

Ray clearly knew something was wrong when they came down and didn't instantly go to the box or the tray. They even removed the collar that had shocked him randomly through the day. He stared at them untrustingly.

Marcus and Smith had argued over who would get to go first, and Smith had won. He moved behind Ray, and Marcus could see the confusion in the imp's eyes. Smith hadn't grabbed the whip, or any weapons at all. Marcus moved closer, wrapping an unnecessary amount of duct tape around Ray's thin wrists, then doing the same with his ankles.

Then, the chains were unlocked.

Ray hit the ground with a lovely "oof." He tried to squirm away from them, but Marcus put a boot on his back. Ray groaned, but didn't scream.

But he would. Oh, he would.

Whatever the imp had been expecting, his briefs being pulled down to his knees wasn't it.

Marcus grinned as Ray began to thrash, comprehension filling his eyes with horror. He grabbed Ray's head, forcing it to the ground, and Smith dragged his hips up so that his ass was level with Smith's crotch.  Ray started struggling harder, but he was hurt and a lot smaller than them, so his efforts got him nowhere. He looked up at Marcus, likely trying to plead for him to not let Smith do this, but something in Marcus's eyes made him freeze.

And Smith thrust inside of him.

Th muffled shriek of agony was music to their ears. He kept screaming as Smith set a brutal rhythm, and tears started streaming down his face and blood leaking down his thighs. Smith scratched his sides hard enough to draw blood. 

After a few minutes, Ray's screams turned to sobs, save the occasional shout when Smith thrust particularly hard. Marcus busied himself by grabbing a pair of pliers and wrenching Ray's fingernails out, and that bought the screaming back. After a bit, Smith groaned and came inside Ray.

Finally, Marcus's turn.

Ray was still weeping beautifully when Marcus knelt behind him, but his quiet cries turned into hard sobs as he realized it wasn't done. He screamed again when Marcus plunged inside of him, but this time he dissolved into sobs faster. No matter how hard Marcus slammed into him, Ray didn't scream. Not even when Smith yanked out his toenails.

When Marcus finished, Ray collapsed onto the floor, crying. But still, he said nothing. He let them hang him back up, let them put the collar back around him neck, and let them beat him.

"Won't be long now before he breaks," Smith observed. "Still, I think we should give him a little extra incentive." He pulled something like a cylinder with the ends rounded off out of his pocket, then a remote, then walked behind Ray and shoved whatever it was inside of him. Ray's eyes went huge, but Marcus could tell from the confusion in them that he, like Marcus, had no idea what was just put in him.

Smith turned the dial on the remote to the lowest setting and Ray shouted, eyes going even wider. If Marcus listened carefully, he could hear something... vibrating?

Oh, it was a vibrator.

Smith grinned. "See you tonight, imp."

With that, they went upstairs to go to breakfast.

When they came back down, Ray was shaking violently, sobbing. His underwear was soaked and his body was covered in a thick layer of sweat. He looked at them with desperate pleading.

"Are you ready to talk, imp?" Smith held up the control. "Because I can make this a lot worse."

"Mmph!" Ray begged, nodding hard. Smith turned the vibe off and Ray relaxed. The tape was ripped off, the sock removed, and Ray instantly sobbed;

"I'm the last imposter! It's me! Please, just stop!" Ray dissolved into sobs so hard he was practically in hysterics.

"Good boy," Marcus drawled. "Now, you're going to repeat that at breakfast, or we'll continue."

"I'll do it!" Ray blurted. "Please-"

"Mm."

With a gun trained on him so that he wouldn't try anything, Marcus and Smith let Ray change back into his red suit. Though the bruises on his were very visible, they weren't worried. The others would be willing to overlook what they had done, they were sure. After all, they had exposed the final imposter. They had saved everyone.

"We have an announcement to make," Marcus called, striding into the canteen. Everyone looked up to see him striding over, Smith behind him with a death grip on Ray. Ray looked between them with wide, fearful eyes.

They all saw the handprint-shaped bruise on his right cheek, his swollen eye, his busted lip, and the exhausted circle around his one good eye.

Melanie, the girl in the pink suit, was the first to speak. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Ray has an announcement to make," Smith said, ignoring her. "Ray?"

"I'm the last imposter," Ray said, voice desperate. "I'm the last one. Please, just eject me."

Liam, the guy in the lime green suit, shot to his feet. "Answer Mel's question- what did you two do to him?"

"Interrogation." Why were they hung up on that? They'd exposed the final imposter and saved everyone. Who cared if Ray was a little beat up?

"You tortured him." Orange guessed.

"So?"

"SO?!" Melanie screeched.

Marcus didn't understand. Why were they upset? "What's the problem?"

"He wasn't doing anything." Yellow, the only one who remained calm, said. "There hasn't been a single death or sabotage since the other two were voted and, and you kidnapped Ray and tortured him. Not knowing-"

"We've been telling you for weeks-

"Not knowing for sure he was the final imposter. What would you do if Ray had turned out to be human?"

"If he even really is an imposter," Melanie interjected, eyes narrow with cold rage. "A confession beat out of someone is worth jack. They'll say anything to get the pain to stop."

"I say we vote," Liam said solemnly. "Vote for who you want to be ejected."

Tablets popped up. Marcus and Smith, certain that the others would look past what they had done (for the greater good) and vote Ray, voted Ray. The vote was quick, quicker than it had ever been, and the results appeared on their screens;

MARCUS; ||||||

SMITH; ||||||

RAY; ||

SKIPPED; |

And so, it was decided. As the voted-out two were dragged away, they all clustered around Ray. Liam stripped his suit off of him (the way Ray sobbed when he did so made his heart lurch, but it had to be done,) and... wow.

There were large pits in his ribcage from broken bones, an obviously broken collar bone, bruises and cuts everywhere, and that was only his chest.

Ray was only nineteen. He was practically a child. Who could do this to a child?

"Alright- You'll be okay. C'mon, let's get you to medbay." He carefully picked up the smaller male and, the others trailing behind him and Melanie running ahead to prepare the diagnostic software, carried him to medbay.

As he set Ray down on one of the beds, Ray grabbed his arm and, in a voice so quiet Liam could barely hear him, whispered, "I... I actually am the last imposter..."

"Doesn't matter," Liam said, rubbing Ray's uninjured upper arm, "I'd rather have you on this ship than those two."

**Author's Note:**

> Not too satisfied with this ending. Might rewrite.
> 
> I promise I'm working on King Crab's Revenge II


End file.
